A Czecheslovakian In Capeside
by harmonyarmenia
Summary: The aliens grew up in Capeside and not Roswell! What happens when Joey gets shot and Max saves her? Not like Roswell there are more twists and surprises in store! Full summary inside. r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

A Czecheslovakian In Capeside 

Chapter One: 

Incident at the Ice House

Summary: What would have happened if the 1947crash had happened in Capeside instead of Roswell? The aliens grew up in Capeside, Massecheusets and when Joey Potter is shot at the Ice House, things change dramatically for the aliens... 

Author Note: **This is not like Roswell**! With Joey, Dawson, Pacey and Jen added to the mix, things will definetley turn out differently for the aliens. Tess never left with Nasedo when the ship crashed and is not evil, instead the aliens all live together under Nasedo's care. This is very different and there are a lot more surprises in store! Please r&r as this is my first roswell/dc crossover. This is just a short taster fic I haven't really decided how far to take it, so **if you want to read more, tell me! **Hope you like it! 

Note:** May have bad language and adult material! Beware!**

It was after one in the morning before Pacey Witter returned home. Just as he stepped in the door, his cellphone rang. He quickly grabbed it out of his pocket, so as not to wake his brother, Doug or even worse, his father.

"Hey, baby." A voice said on the ohter end of the line as he answered.

"Hi." He replied, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sweet sound of her voice.

"Pacey, I ... I never told you earlier; but you're right, I do love you."

"Isabel ... I never wanted to be right. I just wanted to know. I wanted to hear you say it."

"Good. So, we are going to Drue Valentine's party tomorrow night ... together?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." He laughed as she said goodnight and hung up.

Isabel Evans loved Pacey Witter. It was official. He had suspected, maybe even known it for a long time, but to actually hear her say the words ... it felt amazing.

Pacey knew everything there was to know about Isabel. They had been best friends ever sicne he could remember and he loved it like that. Nothing about her could possibly shock Pacey; everything was out in the open and that was what made her special. Isabel had always been honest with him, no matter what and that was a part of the reason he loved her so much. She was wamr and loving and so unbelievably kind. She never had a bad word to say about anyone and to Pacey she was just perfect. She made him feel like he was worth so much more. She enticed him to be the best person he possibly could be. He was an A - grade student, he was popular and a very respected athlete at Capeside High. His life was great and he jsut felt that he owed it all to Isabel.

"Shh." Michael Guerin whispered, leaning in close to his girlfriend, Joey Potter. She tried not to giggle as he started kissing her neck, his hands sliding further down her body.

"Michael." She moaned as he started kissing her on the lips.

"Joey, are you watching t.v in there?" Bessie asked from behind the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door swung open.

"No! Get out of my friggin' room!" She yelled urgently, trying to push the door shut, whilst edging Michael out of the bed at the same time.

"Joey!" Bessie shouted as she saw Michael scrambling up from behind the bed in just his boxers.

"Okay." Michael said, keeping calm. "So, we will talk about that tomorrow, Ms Potter." He grinned, the rest of his clothes from the floor around him and heading for the window.

"No, you don't, Michael." Bessie warned him. "Go downstairs. It's 3.00am, you can sleep on the settee tonight."

He headed downstairs, thanking her, to which, he just received a dirty look.

"Why do you think you can just walk into my room like that? I am sick and tired of you doing that sorta thing. Just leave me alone in future!"

"You are sixteen years old, Jo! I will not condone you to have sex with boys underneath this roof! We discussed this when you got out of juvie. The agreeent was that either you shape up your ideas or you go to stay with aunt Meg in Detroit. Michael Guerin is no good for you and you are not seeing him again except from at school, do you hear me? Things go my way from now on." he leaned over to give Joey a kiss on the head, but her sister pushed her away.

"They always do go your way, Bess. They always do."

Bessie left as Joey lay back down, thinking about her past. She wasn't that bad, was she? She just liked to have fun and she loved Michael, so where was the harm in it?

It had been seven months since she had gotten released from Capeside Juvenile Hall for Deliquent Teens. On the outside, it had seemed like a strong facility that would serve her needs well and maybe even straighten her out, but when she got there she realized just how wrong she was. She was serving a year for Grievious Bodily Harm (GBH) and theft, but when she came out, she was even worse off; she had got herself involved in doing drugs and ended up spending two months in a rehabilitation centre, receiving treatment for her addiction and therapy for her recreational self-harm. She did want to be good. She tried to be good, but somehow it always just felt that bit easier to be the useless piece of crap that everybody expected of her.

Michael had been arrested with her when they had robbed Greene's Grocery Store in Capeside town and although she had written to him everyday, he had answered only three of her letters. Maybe that was what drew her to taking drugs, but she didn't know. She didn't want to think about it; it brought back too many painful memories to remember the past. She wanted to change, but always just found that little bit of good in her was farther away than she thought.

"Hey, are you coming to the Ice House?" Max asked Michael the next afternoon after he had regained some energy. "I'm meeting Jen, Dawson and Andie in an hour."

"Yeah, right, Max. Like I want to do that." Michael snapped sleepily at his older brother.

"Well, Andie told me that Joey's working today and Bessie's out of town." Max informed him.

"Okay, I'll go get a shower." Michael smirked and patted Max on the back.

Max sat at the table, thinking about the new girl, Jen Lindley who had just moved to Capeside. She had been shipped out of New York because she was caught having sex in her parent's bed. Max couldn't exactly say that he really approved of that, but it wasn't like he was a prude or anything. When he saw her, he immediately thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and although he could tell the his best friend, Dawson Leery fancied her, he just knew that he wanted her. She was the funniest person he had ever met and he just loved spending time with her. He just hoped it could be something more ...

"Hey, sexy." Joey turned to see Michael standing behind her.

"Hi, listen, Bodie is in the kitchen and he's on strict orders to kep an eye on me. Don't let him see you. Sit down, I'll be over in a minute." She squealed in alughter as he slapped her bum before heading towards a seat at the front next to his friends.

She sneaked back towards the counter as Bodie came out to see her.

"Jo, keep an eye on those two guys at the back there." he pointed towards two heavy set men sitting at a table in the back on the Ice House. "They're acting really shifty. If they start causing any trouble, just give me a shout, okay?"

"Sure." She answered, glancing up at the two men who were sitting very close together, looking around them every so often and arguing quite loudly. She shrugged it off and picked up the basket of onion rings for table 8. She headed out towards the back of the small resturant.

"You just have to give me more time. I can - "

The shots rang out and before she realized what was happening, Joey was lying on her back in the middle of the floor.

"Joey!" Michael and Max rushed towards her.

"What ..." her eyes felt heavy as she drifted in and out on consciousness.

"Max, do it!" Michael whispered. "Max, just ..."

She saw everyone crowding around her before everything went dark.

**Did you like it? Should I continue? I have a lot of really great ideas! Please r&r! **


	2. Chapter 2

A Czecheslovakian in Capeside

Chapter Two:

The Wake

Author Note: Thank you to the readers and all of the positive reviews! I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying it! This will only be a short fic but the next one will be longer. Please r&r!

Summary: Pacey and Isabel declared their love, Michael and Joey have a dysfuncctional relationship and Max healed Joey after she was shot at the Ice House.

Disclaimer: No way. I wish.

Max felt Michael's eyes burning into him as the ambulance sirens faded away in the distance. A few seconds later, he realized that Michael had ragged him outside.

"You were supposed to heal her, Max! Why the hell didn't you do it!"

"Father is always telling us: protect yourself at all times. If I had disolved the bullet, it would've alerted suspicion and exposed us. Father already has one screw-up in the family determined to destroy us, he doesn't need another. I simply shifted the bullet a little. It won't do any damage now - it's just a graze."

"It had better be." Michael warned him, rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb.

"Why do you act like you care, Michael? Everyone knows that you only figure Joey's an easy lay."

"You're right. I only do it to get 'Father's' back up."

"He loves us, Michael! He gave up his life to care for us until we can find a way home!" Max grabbed his brother's arm as he tried to walk away, but Michael shook him off and pushed him hard.

"He is not our Father, Maxwell! He is a lying, cheating, murderous bastard and we wouldv'e been better off without him! I hate him so much, don't you see that! But sure, Max, he loves you; he loves his little golden boy. You know it says a lot to know that you can do no wrong in the eyes of a killer." He turned away again and walked off in the opposite direction, but spun around to face Max just before he was completely out of earshot.

"And just for the record - everyone is wrong; I really do care about her."

Joey's eyes drifted around the room aimlessly, looking for their next target before they settled on Bessie, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. In one had, she gripped Joey's hand and in the other, Bodie's.

The sight of it made Joey feel nauseous. It reminded her of her Mother two days before she had died. Bessie had portrayed the exact same situation the, by holding onto both Joey and teir Mother, Lillian Potter; as though trying to keep her sfrom slipping away.

Seeing the worried look on Bessie's face and remembering her Mother, Joey turned away, afraid she might cry.

"Joey?"

Joey squirmed and pushed her sister away as she realized she was awake and leant over to give her a hug.

"I'm just worried, Jo." A tear ran down Bessie's cheek as she squeezed her little sister's hand tighter.

"It's nice to have you back, Joey." Bodie said as he placed his hadn on her ankle and tightened his grip gently.

"Yeah." That was all Joey could muster as memories of her friend Max flooded her mind. He had done something to her. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she knew that he had done something strange.

She could remember his hand over her stomach and a warm tingly glow inside, where she should have been feeling the pain from the gunshot wound. She had seen images of his childhood, too, with Michael and their sister's, Isabel and Tess. She had seen his first day of school, learning to play the guitar and his first kiss (which made her shift uneasily as it was with his sister, Tess): all the momentous occassions of his life so far. But she had seen something else, too, which shocked her even mroe than the incestious kiss: she had seen him and his siblings fighting their way out of glowign pod-like chambers as children. This confused her as it wasn't a very clear or explanable picture - and it gave her a headache to think about it.

"Dr.Cartell wants you to stay here tonight to check on how you are after removing the bullet." Bessie said, obviously taking the hint not to move any close this time. "When you come home tomorrow, we'll talk about summer in Detroit.

"What!" She screeched, but the effort made a sharp pain occour in her stomach. "Bessie, you promised that you wouldn't unless I did something wrong - I didn't do anything! This wans't my fault, I - "

I know that it wasn't you fault. Christ, I know, Joey, but it made me realize that I can't look after you right now. It's summer in a fortnight and you'll be spending the three months in Detroit with Aunt Meghan. It's not up for discussion, Joey: in two weeks, you'll be on that train to Detroit."


End file.
